


[Art] Birb Cleaning Service

by TKodami



Category: Birb - Fandom, Shitposting - Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Birbs, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: Birb with a towel AND A MISSION. Bad fanart for the MS Paint Bang.





	[Art] Birb Cleaning Service

**Author's Note:**

> Birb cleaning prompt inspired by [this piece of wonderfulness](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/post/163336790980/adhara112-setheverman-disgustinganimals) on tumblr. [Etothey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey) did a fantastic job with a follow-up comic! Check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12256053)!


End file.
